Polar Opposites
by CarVie16
Summary: Steve lectures Natasha about her assassin ways on the battlefield. The spy takes Rogers out of the tower to continue their discussion, but when they end up coming down an escalator with a familiar face coming right at them, what will happen? Romanogers one-shot.
**Hello, everyone. This is CarVie16, reporting to you from parts unknown. If you remember me, you should remember my first Avengers fanfic, "Practice Date." Some of you have been begging for a sequel or a continuation to that story. Instead, I'm giving you a prequel. I hope this is a decent story. I try my best. But this is strictly a one-shot.**

 **"Practice Date" took place after Age of Ultron. This story, on the other hand, takes place before that movie.**

Two years have past since the Battle of New York. During those two years, the Avengers have spent their time apart dealing with their own crises. Tony Stark spent his Christmas following the New York incident trying to solve the mystery of the bombings caused by a terrorist called the Mandarin. Bruce Banner was in hiding once again, until he got a call from Tony after Christmas, asking for therapy, which is not part of doctor's training. Thor returned to Asgard to bring Loki before his father, Odin, but ended up needing his brother to save his love, Jane Foster, from a force called the Aether and stop the leader of the Dark Elves, Malekith, from plunging the universe into eternal darkness. Clint was advised to take a break from his duties at S.H.I.E.L.D. to completely clear his mind of Loki's mind-control spell, and he spent his time away with his family. This left Natasha without a partner on the field, but fortunately for S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve Rogers was interested in working for the organization. Nick Fury assigned the super soldier to work with the Black Widow. The two polar opposites, together with retired U.S. Army pararescue, Sam Wilson, teamed up to stop HYDRA, who has been operating from within S.H.I.E.L.D. since post-World War II, from using Project Insight Helicarriers to kill millions of people.

Natasha's plan to leak the secrets of S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA to the public led to the termination of the first party, but HYDRA remained a threat at large, operating from countless bases all over the planet. Almost a year after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Thor returns from Asgard in search of Loki's scepter. After learning from Maria Hill, who now works at Stark Industries following S.H.I.E.L.D.'s fall, that the scepter was given to a laboratory that was secretly run by HYDRA, the Avengers assemble once more to find the scepter before HYDRA can use it for their nefarious purposes.

* * *

The Avengers are returning from their first raid in Moscow. They found a HYDRA base, but Loki's scepter was not there. All they accomplished was leaving the facility with four dozen unconscious and/or injured HYDRA agents and a few dead bodies, courtesy of Black Widow.

On the Quinjet on their way back to Avengers Tower, Steve decided to have a word with Natasha.

"You don't look happy, Steve," said the assassin.

"We need to talk about your actions," said the super soldier.

"If you're going to lecture me about those dead bodies I left behind, don't bother. I've been in too much of these conversations," said Natasha. "It's all part of the job, Steve. You either kill or get killed."

"But you do it out of your personal enjoyment, not in self-defense," protested Steve. "This isn't a game, Romanoff."

"I'm not that kind of assassin anymore, Rogers, and you know that," said Natasha in a strict tone.

"You're right. I do," replied Steve. "But you still stick to your old ways."

"It's never easy to break a habit you've had for a long time," said Natasha.

"So you're just going to act like every mission is just a game? A game where you shoot at anyone and have fun doing?" guessed Steve in a disappointed tone.

Unexpectedly, Natasha takes out her gun and points it at Steve's head. "Don't test my temper, super soldier," she warned.

"You think this is going to make me stop?" asked Steve.

"I know you're concerned about me, Rogers, but you don't get to judge who I am," said Natasha.

"I'm not judging you. I just want you to be a better person," said Steve. "Trashing HYDRA soldiers isn't a game. They're not someone to underestimate."

"From what we've just been through, they don't aim well and they're not very adept at fighting hand-to-hand," said Natasha. "Besides, I'm not the only one treating this like a game. You've seen the others. They beat up HYDRA soldiers anyway they want because it's fun."

"HYDRA's soldiers may not be the deadliest, but they're no punching bags," said Steve.

"You forget that I have a gun right here," reminded Natasha, pressing the gun harder on Steve's cheek.

"This is unnecessary, and you know that," said Steve.

The two engage in a stare-off. After a few seconds of cold glares and emotionless expressions, someone noticed them and spoke.

"Uh, is there a reason why the Black Widow is trying to shoot our captain?" quipped Tony.

Natasha takes the gun off Steve's face. "This is none of your concern, Stark."

"Let me guess. You've been hired by HYDRA to kill us," joked Stark, laughing.

"If I was, I would've done it in your sleep," said Natasha.

"So why does it look like you're trying to murder the good captain?" asked Thor, confused.

"It's just a game," said Natasha.

"She likes playing games," said Clint. "Sometimes, when I make her mad, she points a gun at my face."

"Make sure the 'Other Guy' doesn't get on her nerves," said Bruce.

"Since when is the Hulk ever scared of me?" responded Natasha.

"Personally, I think a full-blown Black Widow would give anyone, even the Hulk, the heebie-jeebies," quipped Stark.

Steve looks at Natasha. "We're not finished. We'll take when we're alone."

"Captain wanting the Black Widow alone. Sounds like an excuse for a private make-out session, am I right?" joked Stark. He started giggling to himself, until he was met with glares from both Rogers and Romanoff. He stopped and turned away.

* * *

As soon as the Quinjet returned to the tower, everyone returned to their comfort zones while Tony and Thor continue on searching for any leads on Loki's scepter. Natasha was about to leaving the building, until Steve joined her on the elevator before the doors shut.

"You didn't think you're gonna get out of this conversation that easily, are you?" started Steve.

"I still have my gun here, Rogers," threatened Natasha playfully.

"If it's all games, then I have nothing to be afraid of," said Steve.

"I get it, Steve. You don't approve of me just breaking bones and shooting human beings just for laughs," interrupted Natasha. "But if you want to keep talking about this, why don't we talk this over coffee?"

"Don't we have coffee here?" wondered Steve.

"I was trying to get away from you, remember?" reminded Natasha.

"Does Fury ever give you a hard time about this?" asked Steve.

"Sometimes," answered Natasha. "He doesn't care how many skulls I crack just to finish the mission, but when innocents get hurt on my watch, he can get a little 'furious.'" Amused with herself, she lets out a big smile.

"Funny," replied Steve.

"And who says the Black Widow is cold and heartless?" said Natasha.

"Everyone," joked Steve.

"Humor doesn't suit you," said Natasha.

"I maybe a war captain, but that doesn't mean I know how to amuse myself," said Steve.

"You should ask Tony for lessons," joked Natasha.

"I think I'll stick to my own sense of humor," said Steve.

* * *

Steve and Natasha arrived at a Starbucks cafe on 7th Avenue. A lot of people recognized them and children immediately rushed themselves at them, most of them at Captain America. The two signed autographs and took selfies when asked.

"Are you two here on a date?" asked a little girl.

"Oh, no," answered Natasha. "We're just here to talk."

"Besides, between you and me, the Black Widow isn't exactly the dating type," said Steve.

"But she's a very beautiful woman. She must find someone special someday," said the girl.

"That's my choice," said Natasha. She signs the girl's Avengers backpack and gives it back to her.

As soon as the two were finished entertaining the people, the waiter arrives with their coffee.

"Anything else you need?" asked the waiter.

"No, we're good," said Steve.

The waiter walks away. Natasha started drinking her coffee.

"So, super soldier, where do you want to start?" asked Natasha.

"I'm just gonna ask you a simple question. Did Fury ever send you to therapy for your homicidal habits?" asked Steve.

"No," answered Natasha. "Clint trusted me to change myself."

"And he did the right thing," commented Steve.

Natasha smiled.

"But why are you still treating your missions like a game?" asked Steve.

"One time, I used to kill people when I'm assigned to. Now, it just feels like a chore," said Natasha.

"And a hobby?" added Steve.

"Not exactly, Rogers," said Natasha. "When I had to take a life as a final assignment, I didn't hesitate, not after everything the Red Room did to me."

"And it just feels normal to you?" questioned Steve.

"Yeah," confirmed Natasha. "I know killing is a cold thing to do, Steve, but it's been a habit back then, and it's still a habit now."

"There's nothing I can do to change that, is there?" guessed Steve.

"Afraid not," said Natasha. "The only one who can stop me from killing other is me. I have to make a choice."

"You don't always choose the right one," stated Steve.

"You've fought in a war, Steve," reminded Natasha. "I've seen the archives. You did some nasty stuff. I had a hard time believing what I was watching."

"I did it to protect my country," defended Steve.

"At least you had good intentions. Killing others just feels like a game to me," said Natasha. "But don't worry, Rogers. It's just a bunch of HYDRA soldiers. It's not like any of them are innocent."

"No, but they're human beings," said Steve. "Taking a life has to be a final option."

"It feels more like my second option," said Natasha. "But that's just how the world works. Everyone is different."

"Differences make us stronger," added Steve.

"I maybe an assassin, but I'm also human. You of all people should know that," said Natasha.

"I just have a hard time adjusting to commanding an independent woman who likes cracking skulls," said Steve.

"If we ever face aliens again, I think you won't have a problem if I act like myself," said Natasha.

"I guess I got nothing to worry about," said Steve.

"I may take lives for sport, but I also do it so we can accomplish our mission," said Natasha. "I'm not the Black Widow who assassinates for her superiors. I'm the Black Widow, an Avenger."

Steve smiled.

* * *

After they finished their cups of coffee, Steve followed Natasha to Manhattan Mall.

"Why are we here?" asked Steve.

"I need to buy some new disguises," said Natasha. "Can't keep going undercover with the same outfits. Maybe I can find something for you, too."

The two Avengers spend the next hour looking around and searching for new clothes. As always, lots of people recognize them. Some say hi, some children ask for autographs, and some employees take the heroes to see their best in store. After all the attention, the two purchased their new clothes and left the store immediately.

The polar opposites are now taking the escalator downstairs. Natasha caught sight of Tony and Pepper coming up on the other escalator. Natasha turns around, pulls down Steve's face, and places her lips on his. Tony and Pepper continued discussing, until they saw a couple kissing on the other escalator. They were a little disturbed and looked away.

After a few more seconds, Natasha parted her lips from Steve's.

"Why did you do that?" asked a confused Steve.

"It's the first anniversary of our first kiss," answered Natasha.

"You're lying," said Steve.

"Perhaps, but if I recall correctly, our first kiss was on March 28, and when I checked the calendar, it's today," said Natasha.

"What game are you playing?" asked Steve.

Natasha smirked, amused at herself again. "Stark and Potts were on the other escalator. If they saw us, who knows what Tony will say. He already thinks we're going out on a date. I'd rather not hear any more from him."

"So you decided to kiss me?" questioned Steve.

"Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable," reminded Natasha. "Keep that in mind."

"You're not gonna do this again next year, are you?" asked Steve.

"Have you asked Sharon out yet?" asked Natasha.

"No," answered Steve.

"Then don't let your guard down. I might do it again," said Natasha playfully.

* * *

Steve and Natasha returned from the tower. When they reached the lounging area, they were greeted by Clint, standing in front of the elevator with his arms crossed.

"Hey, Clint," greeted Natasha. "Is there a problem?"

"JARVIS, show them the footage," ordered Clint.

"As you wish," replied JARVIS. He shows Steve and Natasha footage from a security camera at the Manhattan Mall. The two could see themselves kissing coming down the escalator.

"Anything you're not telling me?" asked Clint, suspicious.

"It's not what it looks like," said Natasha.

"Enlighten me," asked Clint.

"JARVIS, rewind the footage and zoom in on Stark," ordered Natasha.

JARVIS did as she said and showed Clint a close-up on Tony and Pepper on the other escalator.

"So you two kissed because you didn't want them to see you?" guessed Clint.

"I didn't want 'Tony' to see us," corrected Natasha. "Do me a favor and don't show this to him."

"Wouldn't want to be on the other end of your gun," said Clint, promising.

"You know me well," said Natasha.

"Partners for life," added Clint.

"Wait, why were you watching us?" Steve asked Clint.

"Just wanted to make sure you two are alright," said Clint. "You never know if there's a HYDRA agent disguising as a civilian about to attack you."

Natasha raised an eyebrow, not believing him. "And what's your real reason?"

"I just wanted to make sure you don't kill him," admitted Clint. "Well, figuratively speaking."

"We're friends. Why would I do that?" replied Natasha.

"You hate lectures," said Clint.

"But I don't mind having a talk with America's Golden Boy," said Natasha. She looks back at Steve. "Well, see ya, captain. Keep those lips warm for Sharon, or I'm gonna have to steal another one next year." She walks away.

"Steal another one?" asked Clint, confused.

"I'd rather not talk about it," said Steve.

 **That's pretty much it. Leave a review. And remember, this is just a one-shot.**


End file.
